


And... scene

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [66]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Gags, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Peter is a Little Shit, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sounding, mention of force roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: His baby boy just wanted to watch some tv, he's trying to be a good Daddy but you still always have to discuss scenes





	And... scene

Michael was smiling at his baby boy, kneeling on the floor, being a good boy as he watched his tv show. He was wide eyed, the gag shifting in his mouth as he sucked it, happily wiggling on occasion as his eyes went unfocused and he just drifted for a bit before seeming to snap back to his show. His baby boy wanted to 'watch tv' and chose to watch a new series he hadn't gotten around to seeing while Michael finished eating lunch. “Peter, do you need a break?”

Peter's wide eyes turned to him, his head shook hard enough he rattle the cuffs holding his hands behind his back before going back to watching his shows. “How are your legs doing?”

Peter shifted a little, wiggling his cuffed feet, before he wiggled a little bit to get comfortable and give his Daddy a happy grin before he went back to sucking on his gag as he drifted for a little longer than was probably normal. “Do you want Daddy to turn up the belt?”

Peter blinked, blushing as he started purring softly, suckling quickly on the gag before he shyly nodded. “Snap when you want it back to normal, understood?”

Peter nodded his head so hard his cuffs rattled, his eyes rolled back as Michael turned the toy up one notch, listing to the side, moaning behind the gag before he shifted and snapped, Michael turned it back to normal, “Want Daddy to help you up?”

Peter shifted, wincing as he shook his head, shifting to sit back up and smile behind the gag, “Peter, you've made a mess of yourself,” Peter looked so panicked when Michael walked up before he wiped the drool from his chin, he sighed in relief as his Daddy cleaned him up, whimpering as he cleaned up his stomach and cock, smiling at the come stained towel he was still kneeling on, “But you're such a good boy,” he kissed his head, “15 more minutes and we have to change position okay? So figure out a comfortable one.”

Peter nodded, trying to make a kissy noise behind the gag and went back to drifting as he watched his show. “He's so adorable like this isn't he, Jarvis? So happy and just... innocent, not a single worry in the world.”

“Yes, he is. I suggest a snack break before the position change, he didn't eat that much prior to watching his shows.”

“Read my mind,” Michael smiled as he looked through the menu, “Hmmm, suggestions?”

“He loves sweets while he's... I'm unsure if this is a true Little subspace... He's always had obvious sass and adult attitude when you've done this... Daddy/baby boy play. I believe this may be the first entirely childlike mindset I've witnessed him in.”

“He, he floats between true little as in child-nonsexual behavior and the role-play. But it was his idea for the, well, everything he's in right now, so, I just roll with it. So far it's worked. I've been lucky to read the situation but yeah we're going to have to do some major discussion when he's pulled out of this space.”

Peter was squirming, he snapped, Michael was up instantly, shutting off the toy as he carefully pulled the gag away, “What is it baby?”

“Gotta... gotta go pee Daddy.”

“Okay, I'll let you up.”

Peter was in the 'pee dance' stage, making it a little difficult but Michael got his hands and feet separated to let him rush off to the bathroom before he rushed back, “Daddy, the thingy,” he pointed at the plug.

“You can go with that in.”

“I can?”

“It's hollow like a straw, go ahead.”

“Okay, love you Daddy,” he rushed back into the bathroom.

“I know I'm a little bias, sir, but I think you make an excellent Daddy for Peter.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Like you said, J, you're bias...”

Peter walked back out of the bathroom to Michael pointing him right back around, “Whoops, sorry Daddy,” he rushed back in to wash his hands.

Michael went back to checking the menu, “Peter, what do you want for snack time?”

“Ooooo, um, cheesecake?”

“Real snacks, that's dessert...”

Peter rushed over, making Michael smirk, “Um, not green things...”

Michael shook his head, “You're not cold are you baby boy?”

Peter blinked down, shaking his head, “No Daddy, I'd have clothes on if I was cold.”

Michael didn't make the obvious statement that they're suite had been set to 75 degrees just to make sure his baby boy didn't get too cold because he wanted to 'be nakey and ready for Daddy' anytime after they got up that morning.

Peter was poking at the screen, frowning at the options, “I was a good boy and ate all my greens at lunch...”

“Is this you asking for something specific?” Peter nodded, “What would my baby boy like?”

“Cheesecake?”

Michael sighed, “Cheesecake is heavy on your stomach baby boy, if you feel nauseous I won't have time to get the gag out of your mouth.”

“Oh, okay, um... is regular cake too heavy?”

“As long as you don't eat too much... it depends which one it is.”

Peter showed him one of the 'chocolate coma' inducing ones, “This one?”

“I'll make you a deal. You can have your cake, but the gag stays untied for 2 hours.”

Peter pouted, “But, I'll drop it then I have to have Daddy clean it...”

“Yep. That's the trade off.”

Peter bit his lip as he though about it, “Can... Can Daddy be my gag instead?”

“Daddy won't stay soft, he loves his baby boy's mouth too much,” Peter smiled and leaned into the palm against his cheek.

“Best part.”

“Daddy is also a horrible tv blocker...”

Peter giggled, “We'll make due.”

“Which cake does baby boy want?” Peter was grinning as he poked the one he wanted, ordering 2 and grinning wider, “You're not eating 2 pieces...”

“One for Daddy silly, he's been so good, deserves a reward.” Michael spread his legs as Peter kissing him. “Can't wait to get Daddy in my mouth.”

“Daddy's already hard thinking about it, be a good boy, fix that for Daddy.” Peter was on his knees in a heartbeat, reaching and pulling him free to suck desperate and needy as his flushed cock, “Fuck baby, face or mouth?”

“Wanna drink Daddy down, but want him all over me, too.”

“Fuck, decide, you got to the count of three; one, two, fuck, three,” Michael grabbed a handful of hair when it was obvious that he wasn't pulling back and ground into that suckling mouth, “Fuck, so good to Daddy.”

Peter jerked back when there was a knock at the door, “Cake.”

Michael growled as he leaned down, “Stay.”

Peter nodded, “Yes Daddy.”

Michael flicked the toy back on low, earning a gasp and whimper, “Shhh.” Peter nodded as he covered his mouth, humping at nothing and trying to stay quiet, but there was no snapping as he answered the door.

-

Michael woke up from his nap to his baby boy sprawled on top of him, he smiled as he brushed his hair away from his face and smiled as he suckled on his gag. “I'm getting you a pacifier...”

Peter hummed and nuzzled him, dropping the gag when he yawned, “Huh?”

“You have an oral fixation Parker, I'm getting you a real pacifier.”

Peter smirked, “Okay.”

“We are... we're going to have to discuss the whole 'little' thing. Is... is it always, like a sex thing for you or is it, like-”

“It's sexual. It's always sexual. Even when I'm being an adorable little shit, it's sexual. When I was all bouncy in front of the tv earlier, I wanted Daddy, or you, you know what I mean, to shove my face into the floor and ride my ass so hard I cried...” Peter shrugged, “I just, I like the innocence of it. The, being happy and cared for, loved. Then enjoy getting fucked, even used, to within an inch of my life. It just, my brain can't get that want out of my mouth then. It's... odd.”

“You don't like being afraid though, you said at the shop that you were getting pulled up from that nice happy place.”

“No, but sex... sex never makes me afraid. You don't trigger my spider sense, remember? I have nothing to be afraid if it doesn't trigger.”

“It still seems counter productive to scare you with sudden things like that.”

“Morbie, pick 'little' me up, throw me on the bed. Watch me get all tear eyed and quivering lip and as “Daddy” ask what I want. You will be surprised. I want to make “Daddy” happy, I love all the things Daddy does with me. You're my Daddy, my one and only... Shit how long have I been plugged? This thing is actually starting to hurt because I'm getting turned on by this conversation.”

Michael carefully flipped him over, glaring at the plug, “I told you we should have removed that before nap time...”

“I know, I just,” Peter laughed, “Had this stupid kid idea that a fairy might stuff my cock while I slept or some weird shit.”

Michael snickered, “You're not like, taking something I don't see before being 'little' are you?”

“Nah, wouldn't work longer than 15 minutes anyway.”

Michael carefully slid the plug out, Peter whimpered and gasped, “I hate to say this but...”

“Yeah, I know, piss check, to the bathroom then? Because fuck trying to stay hard now.”

Michael smirked and followed, “Need to set a time limit on that thing...”

“Uh huh, wait, you're not watching.”

“I just need to make sure I don't smell blood, and little you doesn't like Daddy watching him pee, so, I'm giving you some privacy.”

“Huh, didn't know that...”

“He seems a little aware of clinical things or at least accepting of them but still, you might feel some burning if you got rubbed raw.”

“Yep, feeling the burn,” Peter whined as he finished up, “Everything looks normal at least. No red.”

“No blood, good. No plug for at least 2 days, if that persists we're doing a urine analyses in case of uti, you did go to the bathroom with it in and technically you should remove and clean those after, since it's not a true catheter and urine can get stuck in the tip of it.”

“Why did I marry a doctor?”

“Don't touch me, you didn't wash your hands yet...”

Peter groaned, Michael not turning around until he heard the water running. “So, plans?”

“What does big you think about the plug?”

“It's... nice, when I haven't been wearing it for hours at least. Why?”

“Was thinking of getting some things for little you and was wondering if Sounds should be in the list.”

“Don't know if I won't freak out when I see them... just, a warning, the whole things in my dick is still new and I'm getting to the point the plug doesn't trigger me to start pulling out of being little.”

“Then, you, no spacing today, and me are going to the store, come on.”

“Right now?”

“What? Need a bath first?”

“Well yeah, I've done nothing but come all over myself and so has Daddy, that and I need to brush my teeth, I still taste you.”

“Oh, really?” Michael smirked as he shifted closer, “Any good?”

“Always,” Peter smirked as he kissed him, “But serious, I'm all kindsa sex funky and so are you, we need to bathe before we go.”

“Alright but you first.”

“We could share.”

“We wouldn't get a damn bit of bathing done and you know it.”

“Hey Morbie.”

“Yeah?”

“Wear the outfit little me picked out, it's hot on you.”

Michael rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Ya know what, why the hell not, we're sex shop hopping anyway.”

“That's the spirit!”

 

 


End file.
